History in Shadows
Much of what occurred during the Shadow Years is still debated to this very day. The earliest days came right after the sealing of the Abyssal Rift by Azza. The latest comes nearly up to the Kingdom of Jhonnodor. There are no dates given, but many events have been retold from various sources. The Shadar-Kai, an offshoot of Humans, had spent a lot of time hidden in the Shadowfell. So when the demonic invasion occurred, they were protected. Once the Rift was closed, they took advantage of the situation and re-entered the Material Plane. The face of Rhonnos was dominated by the Shadar-Kai. Shortly after the Shadar-Kai arrived, the first Dragons began to crawl on the surface of Rhonnos. Sages speculate that they were project of Bahamut and/or Tiamat hidden away in a demi-plane until it was safe for them to return. The Dragons control nearly all areas the Shadar-Kai cannot or will not reach. Eventually, the Shadar-Kai and Dragons come into contact with one another, and it is not peaceful. The Shadowfire War erupts, and leaves both the Shadar-Kai and Dragons weakened. The vacuum of power is quickly filled by Giants. Able to withstand Shadar-Kai magic and Draconic might, they become the preeminent race on Rhonnos. In doing so, they enslave the Dwarves, and build an empire on either side of the Gulf of Thunder. In the North, without the Shadar-Kai or many Dragons to compete, Elfkind migrates from the Feywild. The Eladrin move towards the West and the coast, the Elves to East. They pacify most enemies and dominate the lands. During their period of isolation, many Dragons capture other mortals, such as humans, and breed with them to create the Dragonborn. These Dragonborn become slaves to the Dragons, and act as fodder in attacks against the Giants in the South and Elves in the North. While the Dragons, Elves, and Giants all warred against each other, some groups of Humans who desired to have power enough to stand up to these seemingly unstoppable foes, start to worship various demons and devils. Through the power of worship, a few infernal beings get past Azza, and make it to the Material Plane. These Humans then mate with the demons and devils and begin the race of Tieflings. Most of Rhonnos was awash in anarchy when the Night of Fire struck. A meteor from beyond the stars crashed into what is now Green Lake and unleashed pure chaos. The impact somehow broke a hole in reality, allowing creatures from the Far Realm to enter the Material. These beats were of unspeakable horror, alien in all ways possible. Oozing and tentacled, they attacked all living beings they came in contact with. For years they rampaged until someone or something managed to send them back into the Far Realm. To this day, it is still unknown how this happened, but all were overjoyed it did. Because of the Night of Fire, the fundamental make-up of Rhonnos changed. The Dragons were decimated and isolated themselves into small corners of the world. The Giants were so soundly defeated that they scattered across the world, hiding away in small bands. The Dwarves were now free from the Giants and could make their own way. Elvenkind was more soundly split than ever, not just the Eladrin and Elves, but the chaos of the Far Realm created the Drow. The Dragonborn were no longer slaves to the tyrannical Dragons. Humans, Halflings, and most other mortal races were safe from some immensely powerful being destroying them. But it was the Tieflings who truly left their mark on the world.